the_reservoir_dogsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Orange
Freddy Newandyke (alias: Mr. Orange)' is an undercover police officer who infiltrates Joe's crew and mostly gets along with Mr. White. He is portrayed by Tim Roth.' History Early Life Not is much known about him except that he is between his late 20s-to-early 30s. Around his years, he joined the Los Angeles Police Department. He is trained for the infiltration by a fellow friend Holdaway. Before the Heist He joins Joe Cabot's crew for the diamond heist. As perfectly gets along with Mr. White and tells non-believable stories about past events of deals and drugs. During sometime later, he is in a meeting with the others and as Joe explains the rules, he begins giving the men coloured-code names, in which Freddy is giving "Mr. Orange". Days later, in the morning, at a diner, as the men listens to Mr. Brown talking about Madonna's "Like a Virgin", he brings up a song and when Mr. Pink reveals that he doesn't tip, he is convinced by this and attempts to bring his dollar back but decides to call it off. He then tells Joe that Pink doesn't tip, in which Joe forces him to do so before the men leaves. After the Heist When Mr. Blonde's shooting-spree occur after the police are alarmed, the six crime colleagues escapes seperately as Mr. Orange and Mr. White escapes in Mr. Brown's getaway car. Unfortunately, Brown is shot in the head and soon crashes into a car. As Mr. White mercilessly shoots two police officers as they drive to the scene, Orange stays with Mr. Brown and soon sees Brown dies after watching Mr. White murdering the two officers. As they escape, they try to take a car from a woman driver. However, she shoots Mr. Orange in the abdomen in self-defense but he shoots her in the chest in retaliation. Orange is then put in the car by White. Because the wound is majorly bad, he begins screaming as he smears an amount of blood in the backseat of the car. As he screams believing that he is going to die, Mr. White attempts to comfort and tells Orange that will be okay, as Mr. Orange does so. Orange, devistated, then asks Mr. White about his name. Mr. White responds that his name is Larry. The Warehouse At the arrival at the warehouse, White places Orange on the ramp. Mr. Orange begs the latter to take him to the hospital and he does not want to be placed in jail. Mr. White then figure out for him when Joe comes and Mr. Pink comes in, very angry about the set-up as he is suprised to see Orange badly wounded. As Pink complains more about the set-up, he and White goes to the bathroom to exchange their escapes and stories. Mr. White tells Orange that he will be back. As the two comes to the warehouse's main entrance, they find a seemingly dead Orange. White feels his pulse and reveals that Orange is still alive. He awakens later when Mr. Blonde, who is further torturing Marvin Nash, and before Blonde can ignites the lighter after soaking Nash with gasoline, Orange shoots and kills Blonde. As he looks at Marvin, badly beating and severed-by-ear, he reveals to him that he is a cop. Marvin knows this since he met Orange five months earlier. Marvin then requests angrily about the cops coming when Joe enters and about Blonde brutally severing his ear off before Orange yelled at him about dying. Later at the warehouse, when Nice Guy Eddie, Mr. White and Pink comes back to find a dead Mr. Blonde, Orange tries to explain to Eddie that Blonde was planning to betray his employers and take the diamonds, in which Mr. White is convinced by this. However, Eddie's intention is overwhelmed, since he shot Marvin dead and believes that Mr. Orange is false. Joe soon arrives to reveal that Mr. Blue's death and that Mr. Orange is the rat. Mr. White defends Mr. Orange and tries to explain that he is wrong. Joe soon pulls his gun on Orange, forcing White to draw his weapon on Joe and Eddie drawing his gun on White, making a Mexican standoff. Joe shoots Orange, leading to White into killing both Eddie and Joe. Pink, devistated, then leaves with the diamonds. Mr. White, wounded, then goes to Orange. Orange reveals to White that he is an undercover cop. Devistated, White begins to sob as he points his gun on Orange's head as the police burst in and orders White to drop his weapon. White then shoots Orange in the head and White is gunned down by the police officers. Gallery Images (2).jpg|A wounded Mr. Orange Mr-Orange-reservoir-dogs-25583431-515-645.jpg|Mr. Orange at the diner r31.jpg|Mr. Orange, after shooting Mr. Blonde to death 1850c5f0-58de-4d5e-8ee4-6a53c8ce6345.jpg|Mr. Orange in hid original outfit Category:Characters